


Advice

by irltenten



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltenten/pseuds/irltenten
Summary: "I was wondering if you had any idea on how to tell someone you like them?"
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Kakashi and Yamato

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!! i was doing some hc thinking before work today on how all the naruto senseis would react to their kids asking them for love advice and decided 2 make it into a little one shot collection!! idk how often i'll update it, but i have a few ideas already >:^)

Naruto knocked on Kakashi’s door. From inside, he heard Kakashi make a noise that signified he could come in. He slowly opened the door to find Kakashi and Yamato sitting at the table reading their respective books. As to not disturb them, he quietly stepped inside and turned the knob as he closed the door to not make a sound. Keeping that energy, he made his way to the empty chair at the table and sat down.

Placing his open book down on the table, Kakashi asked, “What’s the matter, Naruto?”

“I was wondering if I could ask for some advice?” Naruto asked, avoiding eye contact.

Yamato put a bookmark in his book and placed it on the table as well. “What kind of advice?” he asked in a soothing tone.

“Well, um, it’s kind of personal,” Naruto said, still keeping his eyes on the table, “but I was wondering if you had any idea on how to tell someone you like them?”

“Depends on who it is,” Kakashi stated.

Naruto blushed. “I don’t really wanna say who it is.”

“Well,” Kakashi leaned back in his chair, “I can’t give any good advice if I don’t know who you’re trying to confess to.”

Yamato furrowed his brows at Kakashi before turning to Naruto with a much softer expression. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell us who, but it would help out a little if we got a good understanding of her and your relationship with her.”

Naruto tensed up. “Um, well, I think I’m pretty good friends with them. We’ve known each other for a long time. Our friendship’s been pretty rocky though. We’re constantly bickering, but I can tell that they care about me. I don’t know if it’s like  _ that _ , though, but I just wanna be honest with my feelings for them.”

Kakashi nodded. “So, would you say you're ‘in love’ with this person?”

The word “love” sent a nervous chill down Naruto’s spine. It was true; he definitely loved them, but that was so scary to say. Instead, he lightly nodded.

“Is there a good chance they like you back?” Yamato asked.

Naruto frowned a little. That was the biggest problem. He was only about 40% sure they liked him back like that. He was about to answer with that, when Kakashi beat him to the punch.

“Without reasonable doubt,” Kakashi said with certainty.

Naruto's head shot up. “How can you say that?” he asked.

Kakashi smiled. “I think you should be upfront and honest with him, don’t try anything too cheesy and don’t ramble on. I think Sasuke would appreciate that.”

“What? Sasuke? Who said anything about Sasuke?” Naruto retaliated.

Yamato gave Kakashi a confused look, but Kakashi just held his smile. “Make sure you say something to Sakura before you confess. It’s only right. Oh, and tell me how it goes. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish my book.”

Naruto glared at Kakashi, opening his mouth to double down on denying it was Sasuke, but there was no point. He nodded and then stood up. Yamato watched as he walked towards the door while Kakashi opened his book up again.

When Naruto left, Yamato turned to Kakashi with a bewildered expression. “How did you know he was talking about Sasuke?”

“Because I had the same convo with Sasuke yesterday,” Kakashi replied, his head buried in his book.


	2. Kurenai

“How did you know you were in love with Asuma-sensei?”

Hinata and Kurenai sat across from each other in a booth of a small family restaurant. They were having their monthly girls night that Kurenai instilled after seeing how detached Hinata was from any good female mentors or friends. Kurenai smiled at the question. This was her favorite part of it: boy talk. Although it would sometimes get a little frustrating how Hinata would never say anything about her crush, Naruto, beyond “he’s very sweet to me” there were moments like this that popped up every once in a while.

Leaning closer to Hinata, Kurenai replied with a soft expression, “That’s a hard one to answer. I think I just sort of knew one day.”

Hinata frowned slightly. It was obviously not the answer she wanted. “Are there any signs you’re in love?”

“Hmm,” Kurenai looked at the ceiling to think before looking back down at Hinata, “You look at the person and you feel warm or maybe you’re always wanting to spend time with them. If you ask me I think you’re pretty in love with Naruto already, so you shouldn’t have to worry about this.”

Hinata frowned harder. “What if I’m not talking about Naruto?”

“That’s fine! Sometimes you move on, and that’s okay. As long as the guy isn’t a creep, I’m happy if you’re happy,” Kurenai reassured.

That didn’t stop Hinata’s frown, though. She looked down at her food, obviously still upset. A tinge of panic shot up Kurenai’s back. Her maternal nature had made her cling onto Hinata and make sure she was as happy as possible, so seeing her upset made her upset.

“Did something happen?” She asked, reaching her hand across the table.

Hinata didn’t reply, instead shaking her head a bit and stifling a sob. Kurenai quickly realized what was up and moved to sit next to Hinata. She put her arm around her consoling the crying girl, feeling a lump start to form in her throat from her empathic nature.

“Oh no, Hinata. If something happened you can let me know. I won’t judge you. It’ll feel a lot better if you just let it out,” Kurenai whispered to her.

Hinata softly cried in response. Kurenai decided it was best for her to continue to comfort without asking and hope Hinata would tell her exactly what’s wrong as soon as she calmed down. As she did, she looked around to shoot glares at any of the other guests who gave them weird looks.

After about five minutes, Hinata finally calmed down enough to speak. Though her voice was shaky, she managed to say, “You promise you won’t judge no matter what?”

Kurenai reached her pinky out to shake Hinata’s. “No matter what. Pinky promise.”

Hinata swallowed hard. “You know how last time we went out you told me I should start hanging out with Tenten more since I seemed to get along well with her?”

Kurenai nodded.

“Well, I started hanging out with her a lot more. Like, we went to get ramen and went shopping and to the beach and had sleepovers. She was really fun and sweet and I really liked hanging out with her.”

“That’s great, Hinata. I’m so happy you made a new friend,” Kurenai beamed.

“I don’t think we’re friends,” Hinata said, a sob escaping her lips.

Kurenai furrowed her brows in confusion for a moment, but then it hit her. “Do you have feelings for Tenten?”

Hinata nodded, another sob escaping her lips.

“And are you and Tenten together?”

“Is that wrong?” Hinata asked, distraught.

“No no no no,” Kurenai reassured. “That’s wonderful if you and Tenten are dating. I would be so happy for the two of you.”

“You would?” Hinata asked, looking up at Kurenai.

Her tearstained face sent a jolt up Kurenai’s spine. She  _ hated _ seeing Hinata upset. “Of course I would. No matter who you’re dating, if you’re happy I’m happy.”

Hinata wiped her face and smiled a little. “Thank you.”

“Of course, girlie. Now, tell me more about Tenten.”


	3. Itachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic I wrote a while ago, but it fit the theme of this collection really well. It takes place in like a modern, nothing-went-wrong, high school AU. Keep in mind it is kinda old, so it’s probably not very good.

Itachi checked the time on his laptop. It was already past 2am, and he wasn’t even close to finishing his project. Normally he wasn’t one to procrastinate, but the thought slipped his mind with all the other end of year projects being assigned. As he continued typing in a daze, he noticed light enter from his doorway. He turned to see his younger brother standing just outside his room in his pajamas.

“Do you need something?” Itachi asked, spinning in his chair to face Sasuke.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Sasuke replied sharply, “Shut up.”

It wasn’t anything important then. Itachi turned back to face his laptop and kept working. Sasuke continued to stand outside his doorway, but he paid him no mind. A minute passed and all that had changed was Sasuke loudly sighing every couple of seconds.

“If you don’t have anything to say can you close the door?” Itachi finally spoke up, still working on his project.

Sasuke took that as an invitation and made his way to sit on Itachi’s bed. With a sigh, Itachi finished the sentence he was typing and swiveled around to face Sasuke.

Itachi smiled dryly, “So you did need something.”

“Shut up,” Sasuke replied, this time with less punch. The two sat facing each other in silence waiting for the other to speak up, until Sasuke finally bit the bullet. “I need your advice.”

“My advice?” Itachi let out a little bit of excitement from his otherwise monotone voice. He couldn’t remember the last time Sasuke had asked him for advice.

“I have this friend,” Sasuke started.

Itachi knew there was no friend, but he played along. Nodding, he interjected, “A friend.”

“A friend,” Sasuke reiterated then continued. “And this friend has a best friend that they have a, um, thing for.”

Itachi nodded along. “A thing.”

“Yeah, like, they want to, like, ask them out.”

“Do they know if the best friend has a thing for them too?” Itachi asked.

Sasuke’s face turned bright red. “Yeah, I’m— they’re pretty sure.”

Itachi held in a smile. It was refreshing for Sasuke to not keep the edgy façade he had recently started. He leaned back in his chair and gave Sasuke a knowing look.

“If they’re pretty sure, shouldn’t they just bite the bullet?”

Sasuke slowly nodded, obviously thinking. Slowly, his face went from uncertainty to happiness. As his nodding grew faster he responded, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Sasuke stood up with a smile. He quickly got himself back together and went back to his normal resting glare. Him and Itachi looked at each other. Itachi smiled expectantly for a thank you or something, but Sasuke had run out of energy to be nice to Itachi. He walked out of Itachi’s room muttering a goodnight and shut the door.

Itachi had spun to watch Sasuke shut the door in hopes for some form of gratitude, but the fact Sasuke had come to him for advice was enough for him for now. With a smile, he spun back to his laptop and continued working.


End file.
